power of the author
by THE TEN TAILED BLOOD TITAN
Summary: The village believes that Naruto and the Nine tails are the same monster so they try to break him ,but one night will he was cursing his existence he said 4 words by accident that changed his life forever now listen to a story were Naruto becomes so over powered that godlike can't even describe any more. will Naruto rule with his power or will he destroy the world.


The village believes that Naruto and the Nine tails are the same monster so they try to break him ,but one night will he was cursing his existence he said 4 words by accident

that changed his life forever now listen to a story were Naruto becomes so over power that godlike can't even describe any more. will Naruto rule with his power or will he destroy the world.

because Naruto was given so much power he broke his timeline and got sent to a different timeline . he brakes the 4 wall a lot

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT IF I DID I WOULD MAKE SO MANY DIFFERENT VERSION BASED OFF OF FAN-FICTION

this is my first time so please no hate till i get a beta to look over story

* * *

Why can't I die? I hate my life. Were the blonds usually thoughts at night in his rundown apartment. he thought tomorrow was going to be the same thing that happens on all birthdays but he was wrong cause tonight it all changes cause he breaks the 4-wall even though it was by accident it will cause a big ripple in his life. I hate this story Naruto yelled. Crack but he did not hear it I hate this story more cracking sounds what was that sound? He looks up and see multiple cracks all around his room is this because I said I hate this story when I meant I hate my life he thought well lets test this I really hate this story and then the room shatters he now in I blank room (I like to call the author space of creation) a door appears and **THE GREAT AND POWERFUL AUTHOR NAMED THE TEN TAILED BLOOD TITIAN** (aren't I epic) walked though **hello Naruto is my story that bad** he said. No it's just that everyone hates me and I have no food my life is horrible well I can change that. I doubt that you aren't even kami Naruto said. **Well I can change that AUTHOR STLYE: KAMI SUMMON**. (Puff) a puff of smoke appears WHO DARES SOME THE POWERFUL KAMI. **THAT WOULD BE ME AND SHOW SOME RESPECT I OWN YOU.** HA I AM THE KING OF ALL GODS I AM KAMI . **PLEASE I CAN DESTROY YOU EVEN THE MIGHTY 3 (** the mighty 3 are kami, the _Shinigami and the juubi the strongest beings in-existence) HA THAT EVEN FUNNIER ALRIGHT LEST DO THIS SO CALL OWNER OF US._ **Author style : rest of the mighty 3 summon (** 2 PUFFS WERE HEARD) then they heard WHO DARES CALLS THE DEATH GOD and then (ROAR) I AM THE KING OF DEMONS ALL WILL BOW TO ME . Aren't you guys overreacting Naruto said. SHUT **UP** SAID KAMI, juubi. The _Shinigami AND THE_ _ **AUTHOR**_ sorry said Naruto. Now let's fight kami said. **AUTHOR STYLE: RELEASE THE BEST the author said.** Suddenly blood covers the author and he get a sick looking amour appears and a sword that screams death and destruction. Suddenly C _stop and think shit were doomed but the juubi says NO TAILED BEST SUMMON and then the all-powerful kyubbi appears looks at the author and says you know what I don't want to die you win. (THEY ALL SWEAT-DROP). then_ KAMI, juubi. The _Shinigami say mercy the author thinks and says_ _ **SORRY ALL OUT OF THAT AUTHOR STYLE: CHANGE OF FATE.**_ Then KAMI, juubi. The _Shinigami_ all turn into drop dead gorgeous girl yes even the kyubbi and gets Naruto mate mark then get de-summoned. The author then changes back into normal and says so who more powerful now. you are Naruto says. **Naruto when i give you my power it will be to much for this time line so you will go to a new one if anything unexpected happen tell me oh by the way i am going to give you my blood line way of the ten tailed blood titan and also my bloodlines eyes aka the godly** **sharingan are you ready.** yes i am am lets do this Naruto said. **AUTHOR STYLE: power of the author transfer. GOOD LUCK NARUTO YOU WILL NEED IT .**

* * *

 **AN: YES I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE A BAD WRITE SO I AM ASKING FOR SOME ONE TO LOOK OVER MY WRITING AND IF YOU WANT TO BE SOMEONE WHO CHECKS MY CHAPTERS OVER BEFORE I SEND THEM OUT PM ME. BY THE WAY THE GS HAS 13 LEVEL THE 12 LEVEL IS THE** **rinnegan AND LEVEL 13 IS THE** **Rinne Sharingan. SO SEE YOU** also i need a beta privite message me if you wan **t to help . also this is my first story and i am 13 so please leave comments that will help me**

(USES BLOOD TELEPORT)


End file.
